Death's Daughter
by 3eoCarvalho
Summary: Her name is Taylor and she's on a mission from Lord Death. Her gole is to find him and confess that the Lord have a daughter.


Death's Daughter. By Leo Carvalho

"The story that man and women would like to here is a tale about a small 19 year old grim reaper women that looks like a human and acts like a human that would like to know where her father is. And despise that, it would be interesting to tell the important of the story that I'm about to tell you. It goes something like this."- Leo Antonino Carvalho

"There is no hope for man and there is no hope for women, gods and angles are hope to strymon. Let the path of the man and the path of ye gods should at least give them some time to give their rods. What is the devil? What is hell? Why did I say this to tell? Did I at least give them love? Or is it that god wants me to punch me in his own glove? I don't know why or where I come from. But I can tell that I was a poor skinny looking bum that got abused by my mom and stepdad. My stepdad was an angry drunken bum that have mental problems and issues. While my mom was a suborned women that is crazy about men and loves to smile all the time. My mom's smile creeps me out. Despite all of those problems, all of us believe in god. However this god was not Jesus's father. This god was in fact a grim reaper like I am. The other believers believe in Jesus, God and other religion believes that are true to them. However I do not believe in any of those gods. That's included Jesus and Jesus's father. I believe in a different god that takes the spirts from the dead and let us used weapons to kill the demons and witches. That religion that I will mention to you was called Scytheism. Scytheism was a religion that believes in the heaven concept but they do not believe in the bible. Instead they believe in a different book called the souls of the dead. When our loves ones died we take their souls and put it in a special glass tube so that we can write the name that he or she died. After that we put the tube in a small casket and bared the casket in a tombstone. If a good one died, they go to heaven. But if the bad ones died, they go to hell for eternity. And thank god that I'm not the bad guy. I'm glad that I was alive and well. I was so proud that I was a religious girl that believes in a different god. I'm glad that I was the one who is alive that did not did a damn thing at all. And I'm glad that I was religious girl that believe in the lord himself. His name is... Lord Death." - Taylor V

Taylor was a shy but quiet girl that wants to know who is her real father is or what he comes from. She wants to know, Where does he lived? What did he look like? What personality side is he on? And how did he have a wife in the first place? All of these answers lies from her and she would later found out once she discovered the placement that she would later find in her mind. So one day she goes on a visit to a place called the souls of the dead, which is just her Sunday church time. And in that church there is a priest who walks up to a crowd of thousands and tells them to rise up and pledged them to their god. "Oh to ye shall face the souls to our own united lands!" said the priest. "Let our bodes to feel the wrath of blood and the cruse of Satan's ways to kill all hope of mankind and rise our graves from the dead! Let death's ways to feel the grim of all human and parish the ones who are stupid and pathetic! Because he is the one who want to at least tried to save our people and our land so that we can have potential of our village! We the people of this land who wants to know that in god's country, there is no man that wants to at least kill their own ones at their own lives. We the people of this land who loves the lord himself by giving them gifts and love when he loves us back. And finally we the people of this land and this whole church wants to know who is the daughter of Lord Death because we want to find his daughter because he need some help and he wants to know if he had a daughter a long time ago. So… raise your hand if you're the daughter of Lord Death…" Taylor was scared by the announcement of what the priest have just said. In her mind, she's thinking of not raising her hand because that would consider that her secret would be reviled. The reason why she refuses to raise her hand is because she's a grim reaper and she must not raise her hand. But she has no other choice but to do it anyways. So she slowly raises her hand and the priest was astonished by what she looks like. Taylor walked to the priest by getting up her stool, and walked to the priest's stand in the church. Taylor looks at the priest by staring at each other for 20 seconds. After that the priest spoke to Taylor. "My my, what a little girl you are!" The Priest said. "I'm 19." said Taylor. "Oh my apologies. Apparently you seem to look like your 12 and thus you are one smart kid." "I'm not a kid. I'm just a small girl that want to know who is my real father and where and what did he comes from. But since you said you want to know who the daughter of the lord himself is, then maybe Lord Death was in fact my real father. So take me to my father please!" "Ok….. I'll take you to your father's location." said The Priest. The priest decided to take her into a special room that is the key to her real father. So she said good bye to her mom and stepdad and go into the town called which is called Death City Nevada. But to go into that secret special room, the priest must open it. By saying this quote! "42 42 764 open up the city of death's door." The door opens and now Taylor was in her father's town so that she can search for him and his chamber of secrets.

When she went into her father's city, she saw minsters, death scythe, professors, and students that are intelligent. She feels quiet and never spoke to any word to any of the people when she first went here. Until when she went to a school academy that have skulls in front of the building and spike in between in them. So she went to the school's building in death city and the priest said to her in his very own words. "Young lady. I want you give you this." The priest then show what's looks like birth documents that she never saw before. "What is this?" said Taylor. "It's your birth documents that I want you give to you real father. Also do not show this to anyone else besides your real father because that will be consider identity theft….. Anyways welcome to the DWMA." The priest then walks away to the door and she never sees the priest ever again. When she first saw the school, it was quiet. Too quiet, so she looks at the school's map and in that map were rooms and locations of where to go to. Death's door was one of them. After she taking a look at the map, she looks for death's door. Which is upstairs, and after hours of looking she finally found it and tried to open the door. But when she tried to open it, it was locked! So she tried to knock on death's door. It did not respond. Then all of a sudden she saw a piece of paper. She picked it up and saw a riddle in the piece of paper. It said, "42 42 564 whenever you want to knock on death's door." So Taylor decides to say the word while knocking on the door. After she said that, the door opens! "Weird." said Taylor. She walks in to death's door and saw Lord Death playing one of his favorites fighting games called Street Fighter 2 on his Sega Genesis. "Yeh! You like to get punch did you Chun lee!" But when he turns around, he lost the game! "Oh fiddle sticks! I lost my round! Anyways who are you?" But when he takes a closer look at the person he met, he realize that her hair was related to his son's hair. "Are…..You…My…..Lost…." "Daughter." said Taylor. Everything went silent after they talked.

After 10 minutes of awkward silent, they finally talked. "I could not believe that you're my long lost daughter young lady." Death said. "Well according to what the priest said, there is proof that you're my daughter legally." She took out the birth documents that the priest gives her, and gives it to Lord Death. He looks at the documents and he realizes that he is the biological father of her daughter. "My my… I never knew that it happens at the time that I was breaking up with your mother. Is she alive?" "Yes she is…. But with a different man." Taylor said. "Why with a different man?" "Because she forgives you and thus she does not like you anymore at the time. But recently, my stepfather have a fight with my mom and my mom decide that she wants you back." "Why on earth did Paige wants me back?" When Death said that name, Taylor was shocked! "Her name was…. Paige? I thought her name was Kristina!" "That was her fake name." Death said. "Her real name was Paige Vicen." "That means my name is Taylor Vicen." "Oh so that is your name." Lord Death said. "Yes it is." "So I have a question to ask you Taylor?" "Yes you can ask me anything Lord Death." "Have you herd of a son that I have that is related to you?" "Like my brother?" "Yes" Lord Death said. "I seen him a few times when I was little. But never get a chance to talk to my brother due to him being busy with stuff when he was little." "I see…. Well in that case he is called Death the Second or Death the Kid due to the fact he influence by an old western person call Billy the Kid. He's a very smart person and not only that he also want to learn about my secrets and also the school's secrets as well." "Secrets?" Taylor said. "Yes there are secrets in this school that I refuse to tell anyone. For more details, buy the Soul Eater DVD in your local amazon online store! Taylor have a confused look. "Eh?" said Taylor. "Anyways speaking of kid, I wonder what's he is doing now?" All of a sudden Death's door opens but this time it was a different person. It was a person who is tall and also skinny as Taylor and he walks in and carrying two guns in his pocket. The person also have the same hair color also have a nice suit and black shoes like half of his hairstyle. Thus reveling the person that Lord Death is talking about. His name is Death the Kid. "Who are you kid?" Kid said.

"I'm not a kid." Said Taylor. "I'm 19 years old… Kid." "Well despite my name I'm actuality WAY older then you." "Like how old?" Taylor said. "1000 years old." "Wow…. Just… wow. You're pretty damn old for a kid like Death the kid!" Taylor then laugh jokily for his age which causes kid to be pretty pissed off. "HEY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY AGE YOU BITCH!" Kid then grabbed out his gun and shoots Taylor in her hand. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" "That's for making fun of my age by being rude to my needs. Also sorry that I called you a bitch." "You better not call me that ever again ya dumbass!" "WHO'S THE DUMBASS! DUMBASS!" "WELL I'M NOT ONE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" When Taylor said it, Kid was madder than hell. "Don't…You…Ever…Call me one." "What?" Taylor said. "You herd me….." "Now take it easy there son…" Lord Death said. "I think my son is goanna blow up because if you call him an a hole he will turn into a demon!" "THAT'S RIGHT!" All of a sudden kid turned into a demon with a red AK 47 that he had in his hand while going crazy as crack cocaine. "YEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! ARE YOU READY TO DIE MOTHA F**KAS!?" The demon is preparing his AK 47 towards both Lord Death and Taylor. "I don't think so." Taylor said. After she said that, she then grabbed out her samurai sword in her luggage. "Ready to die?" said Taylor. "YES I AM BITCH!" Taylor was mad at anger when he said that so she makes a move and she said to her words in pure anger. "DON'T EVER CALL ME A BITCH YOU F***KING ASSHOLE!" The demon then fires his AK 47 at her while she avoids it with her sword. Taylor then cuts the AK 47 in half when she gets close to him. She did not leave a mark to herself. "Wow! That was awesome!" Lord Death said. "Of course it is!" said Taylor. Taylor now faced the final battle against the demon. "YOU DESTROY MY AK 47! YOU ARE GONNA PAY YOU BITCH!" Taylor then gets close to the demon thus scaring him when Taylor makes a suggestive face. "What are you doing?" said the demon. "Making you…" "You what?" the demon said. "Making you WANNA DIE!" Taylor then stabs the demon in his bottom causing his butt to bleed all over the floor. The blood that was on the floor was black. "OW OW OW! MY ASS! YOU JUST STAB MY F***KING ASS! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the demon said. After he said that the demon was gone and it turned back into Death the Kid. "Ow…. My bottom." Kid said. He then gets up and his bottom was now ok after Taylor takes her sword out of his bottom. "What the hell just happen?" Kid said. "It seems that you got poisoned by black blood thus causing yourself to be a demon." "I see." Kid said. "Well I'm sorry for what happen today because that introduction was terrible." "I'm sorry too. It's that just since I have not seen you for so long, we don't talk much." "So what did we say? Friends?" Kid said. "Friends!" said Taylor. Taylor then hug Kid and thus ending our first story in our adventure of Taylor the Reaper.

THE END


End file.
